To Be An Elf
by Penthal
Summary: Chloe wakes up in Middle Earth and finds herself somehow stuck in Arwen's body! This would be great if not for the fact that she is in love with Boromir, yet cannot seem to be rid of the attention of Arwen's betrothed... Rated M for swearing.
1. The Strangest Hangover in the World

**I actually took this fic down a few months ago because I lost interest, but I've decided to give it another go. It gives me something to think about during spanish class...**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly, waiting for the pounding headache to greet me, but to my delight, none came.<p>

Hmm, I musn't have drunk as much as I thought last night... though I do remember getting up on a table to dance with my bestfriend's boyfriend at one stage in the night... Oh God, she is going to kill me! There was, shall I say, some inapropriate groping, on my part... In my defence, Jack is seriously hot - I couldn't help myself!

I sat up in bed and reached for my phone on my bedside table only to find my hand fall through air. 'What the?' I mumbled, rubbing my sleep deprived eyes. When I finally cleared my vision enough to see properly I nearly crapped myself.

'Holy shit! Okay... this is not my room,' I said to myself. I was sitting on a beautifully carved king-size bed situated in what can only be described as the most beautiful bedroom I have ever seen in my whole 24 years of life. The room was very open and airy with lovely big windows which let in the morning light, and the walls were a gorgeous pale lilac colour which made the room seem even lighter. The furniture was very similar to the style of the bed and let me tell you, this was no cheap stuff from Ikea! On the other side of the room were two flung open glass-pannelled doors which led out on to a balcony.

Oh my God, were am I? Okay... so maybe I didn't come home last night then? I mean, it has happened before...

I turned to my side and looked down at the bed, expecting to see a naked man sprawled out beside me. Nope. No one there. Maybe he went for breakfast? Or... maybe I've been kidnapped? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Okay, calm down, Chloe. I don't think a kidnapper would have left you unbound in what I can only assume is the bedroom of a princess! Maybe I went off with an insanely rich guy last night, we went back to his parent's mansion (or his mansion) and he, being the perfect gentleman, decided not to take advantage of me and let me stay in his little sister's (or daughter's) bedroom as she just happened to be at her insanely rich friend's house for a sleepover?

Get real, Chloe.

I swung out my long, slim legs from under the covers... Wait a second! Long, slim legs? That can't be right! Since when have I had long, slim legs? What the hell happened to my short, curvy ones, which after seven years of complaining, I had finally came to accept?

I stretched the beautiful pale things out before me and just stared. They seemed so alien compared to my stubbs covered in badly applied fake tan (a result of a not-so-brilliant idea of Becky's that I will not be trying again anytime soon).

Maybe Becky slipped something into my drink (again) - I swear that girl has it in for me! Though after the way I acted with her boyfriend last night, who can blame her?

But all of this seemed far too real to, well, not be real... I spotted a large vanity table in the corner of the room and made for it, well, attempted to make for it. You see, with great legs comes great responsibilty. It seems I am not used to walking around on poles... I landed on in a heap on the floor, my long limbs sprawled all over the place. Just great. I gathered myself up and made it to the table, getting used to my new increased height along the way. I pulled out the matching stool and sat.

Holy Mother Fuck! That is not me!

Staring at me from the mirror was the most beautiful woman I have ever, and I mean ever, seen! She had a pale, heart-shaped face with skin so clear, no amount of airbrushing could ever even compare. Lushious, long dark waves framed her perfect face and a pair of grey eyes rimmed with long, dark lashes stared out at me and seemed to hold me captivated for what felt like centuries.

Wait a second... this is a mirror, and I'm sitting in front of it. Is that my reflection? It can't be!

I brought my hand up to my face and waved it around. Okay... it is definitely my reflection then. I must be dreaming, yes, that's what it is!

I pinched myself hard on the arm. Hmmm, not working. I then slapped myself on the face, hard. 'Ouch! Definitely not dreaming,' I muttered.

Deap breaths, Chloe, deep breaths. You've gone insane is all. Funny, this is not how I imagined being insane to feel like.

Aha! Got it! I'm in an alcohol-induced coma! There is no other explanation! Right, well then I will just have to wait for the doctors to do their stuff then. In the meantime, I will take full advantage of being a beautiful person in a beautiful place.

And with that, I jumped up (as gracefully as I could manage) and left the room.

As I walked through the halls I realised that the beauty of this place was not restricted to the bedroom I had just come from. On the walls were hung various paintings of huge battles, and warriors in golden armour, gleaming in the sun, holding their swords aloft. Now I am not normally one to be all that interested in art; but these were incredible! Credit to my imagination for creating them - I am very proud of myself!

Flowers were obviously a main form of decoration in this place as vines of them were carved into the walls, following a pattern until they reached the ceiling where they joined together - I must also have a very floral imagination.

There were many doors along the hall, though they were rounded at the top instead of the usual rectangular shape. Between each of these doors were large - what seemed to be windows - but they had no glass and almost reached the ceiling in length, though were again arched at the top. From the windows I could see outside into a beautiful garden. The peaceful sound of trickling water could be heard coming from a fountain in the centre and I had never seen grass so green - I needed to get out there.

I kept walking until I found an entrance to the garden. I stepped out and just stood there, barefoot in the dewy grass, feeling happy. I had a rather strange smile plastered on my face which probably made me look quite a bit high...

I felt like I was in a Disney movie. The beautiful princess who just hopped out of bed in the morning, awoken by the sound of birds singing on her windowsill, who was flawlessly beautiful without having to spend at least half an hour in front of a mirror, who just skipped out into her pretty litle garden and everything was perfect, life was just peachy. I expected to burst into song and dance at any second.

It was then I realised that I was no longer alone. Walking towards me from the other side of the garden were two men. No wait, these were no men. They couldn't be! No man could _ever_ look that good - Jack is a distant memory to me now. They were identical from head to foot with long, straight, midnight hair, pale faces and piercing grey eyes, which I noted, were very similar to my own new set.

I suddenely realised that I was gaping at them so I shut my mouth with a snap and gave them my 'high' smile - not the look I was going for but these things cannot be helped, or controlled. They stopped in front of me, both wearing the same bemused expression on their faces.

'Is something the matter, Arwen?' the one on the right asked me. What the hell? Arwen? Oh, that must be my name. Hmmm, I recognised that name, though I could not place it. Oh well, I liked it and that's all that mattered. It fitted in with my new princess lifetsile quite nicely. I realised that I was still giving them my 'high' smile so I opted for a more serious look (though I was still half smiling so it came out as a pout..). This was not working and the twin's bemused expressions actually became more bemused, if that was even possible, which in this situatuon it definitely was. Some talking was in order.

'Oh, I am fine, er... friend,' I said, smiling at them and hoping to God that it was not my creepy one, which I am partial to giving in strange situations.

'Are you sure, sister? You are acting a little strange.' Aaah, so I was their sister! Godammit! Why did my subconscious have to choose the hot ones? Or maybe it was just storing an even hotter one for me! I subtley glanced around my shoulder, half-expecting my prince to come bounding round the corner and sweep me up in his muscular arms. But alas! T'was to no avail!

'Of course I'm fine, just a little tired,' I said, giving them a reassuring smile.

'Tired? But it is barely past dawn! How can you be tired?' Lefty asked me, as I had so rightly named him.

'Exactly! I didn't get my lie-in this morning! You really expect me to be 'all-there' at this time of morning?'

'Lie-in?' asked Righty, looking thoroughly confused. Wow, I guess it's true what they say about really hot guys...

'Yes, a lie-in. You know, where you sleep in the morning for extra time?' I said very slowy - these guys were obviously not the brightest. 'We call it a lie-in, well my family do anyway. My little cousin thought we had lions on Saturday mornings.' This was clearly not the right thing to say as their faces went from bemused to worried. Aah crap, I was supposed to be _their_ family, wasn't I?

'Arwen, maybe we should take you to see father,' said Righty, while Lefty placed his hand on my back and started to guide me across the garden.

'Wait, no, I'm fine,' I said, stepping out of the way. 'It was just a dream I had, nothing to worry about.'

'Are you sure?' asked Righty, arching his eyebrow.

'Of course,' I confirmed. 'There's really nothing to worry about.' I gave them both a stern look and hoped that would be enough to convince them that I, their sister, was not going insane.

'All right then,' said Righty in a resigned voice,'but we will be keeping an eye on you, though right now we must speak with father and Gandalf. We are worried about the hobbits; they should have arrived by now, and we have still heard no news of Estel. We can only pray that he has somehow found the hobbits and is now guiding them safely here. We will come and find you later.' The twins gave me one last worried look and then walked off. Well they had just said a whole load of crap I didn;t understand. Honestly, what kind of dream was this?

I continued to stand there feeling thoroughly confused. Wait a minute, did I hear him say Gandalf? Now, I have definitely heard _that_ name before!

And then it hit me; Gandalf was the old man from The Lord of the Rings! It was all coming back to me now. Wasn't Arwen some kind of elven princess? I reached up and felt my ears. Yep, they're pointy! I'm a freaking elf!

I don't even think that I'm in a coma anymore! There is no _way_ that my subconscious would know enough about The Lord of the Rings to create this much detail! The only thing I got from Righty's speech was 'Gandalf' and 'hobbits'! The only other option is that I have _somehow_ been magically transported into a fictional world, and have become a fictional character from said world... _riiiight_. This just can't be happening! Stuff like this just _does not_ happen!

Calm down, Chloe. Get a grip! Let's just think this through...

Oh my God! I am in The Lord of the Rings! How is that even possible! I mean, I barely even know the story! Okay, so I have seen the first film a few times, make that _many_ times, but only because I am COMPLETELY IN LOVE with Boromir! Becky took me to see the film when it came out; she had wanted some 'Orlando Bloom action' (her words, not mine). I had nearly fallen asleep in the first part, that was until Boromir came into the picture and saved me! From that moment my attention was solely fixed on him. He was just incredible! When he died I actually burst into tears! Becky had even moved seats and left me blubbering away by myself...

Ah, now I knew why I hadn't recognised Arwen's name; I had never paid any attention to anything other than my precious Boromir. I mean, I knew a few things... something about a bad ring which had to be destroyed and little people with hairy feet... that's basically it! I hadn't even gone to see the sequels - what was the point without my beautiful Boromir?

A sudden thought dawned on me; If I was in Arwen's body, where the hell was Arwen? Was she in my body? Oh God, there's a thought. An elven princess waking up in my bright orange room with a raging hangover and about 50 angry messages from Becky on my phone! Good luck to Arwen!

Okay... okay... So this was a situation I never expected myself to be in! I was in another world! In another person's body! A damn sexy body though! Maybe I can use it to seduce Boromir? Now there's an idea! Wait a minute... Isn't Arwen supposed to be with that smelly ranger guy? Shit! Well there is no way that's happening! Boromir is my man! I'm sure smelly ranger guy will understand... I don't even know why he's with Arwen in the first place; she is _way_ out of his league. Now Boromir on the other hand...

I realised that I had just spent the last five minutes standing in a garden in my nighty, staring into space while I sorted out my thoughts. I looked around hoping that the twins weren't spying on me. I was pretty sure that this was not standard Arwen behaviour... I decided that since this was not happening in my head I should really get changed into something more suitable. I'm guessing that the other elves don't usually see Arwen walking around in her pyjamas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was so short - I promise they will be longer in the future! I would love to hear your views :D Nothing too harsh though...<strong>


	2. A Meeting With Elvis

**I was in the zone so I wrote the second chapter :D**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything else except Chloe, as much as I hate to admit it...**

* * *

><p>After having eventually found my way back to the room, and I mean eventually because this place is big, I paced back and forth over the soft rug covering the floor. This was too much to take in. I took a deep breath and tried to gather my thoughts. Nope - it wasn't working; my mind was racing. With a sigh I flopped onto the bed. Surely this couldn't be real? People don't just get sucked into make-believe worlds! I sat up on the bed and carefully examined the room for any signs of hidden cameras. Oh God, what if I'm on some kind of TV show - I wouldn't put it past my immature friends to set me up... Then it dawned on me that there was no way they could have turned me into a frigging elf! Plus the fact that I have increased at least six inches in height adds to the suspiscion!<p>

I just couldn't get my head around the fact that I was in - oh what was that place called again - Middle Earth? My stomach gave a sudden large rumble. I'd better find something to eat and fast or I would not be in a good mood. I padded across to the large wardrobe and opened its creamy doors. Oh my God! How could anyone have this many dresses? There must have been at least fifteen hanging in a neat little row, even ranging from darkest colour to lightest, in order - man was Arwen fussy. I had to admit they were gorgeous though, from small, simple designs to incredibly detailed patterns. I chose a pale lilac one that was simple but fitting. Besides, with Arwen's incredible looks who needs a fancy dress? Thinking about it, I felt kind of bad; maybe Arwen really was stuck in my small little self. Man was she going to get a shock! My stomach made another protest and I took it as my cue to leave.

If I thought finding my bedroom had been hard, it was nothing compared to finding the kitchen, or any other normal room you would find in a home for that matter. I seemed to be stuck in the bedroom quarters. How many people lived in this frigging place anyway? Mmmmm, what is that? I could smell sausages cooking - I love sausages. I followed the scent with my new heightened sense of smell which was coming in very useful, might I add. At last I seemed to be making my way to a different area of the ''house''; there was a large open hall with many doors on each wall. I headed for the set of double doors - this was were the smell was coming from. God I hope they have ketchup! Sausages just ain't the same without ketchup! Oh, and some bacon would be nice as well, and a few rounds of toast. I wonder if they have any Special K?

I opened the large doors and headed inside. There were four long wooden tables with chairs on either sides, a few elves were seated at these, talking over their breakfasts. They greeted me politely as I walked in and took a seat at the most popular table - what can I say, I'm a sociable sort of person. Okay, this was going to be the tricky part - I would have to pretend to be Arwen. Sure I had taken drama class up to third year in secondary school, but I was pretty shit at it. I was the one who laughed my way through the lines, not very surprisingly I got a C all three years.

'Goodmorning, Lady Arwen,' said a pretty elf-girl sitting opposite me.

'Morning.' I smiled my sweetest smile. Yes! I was right; there were sausages - my nose never fails when it comes to food! Not only sausages but a good many other delectable dishes placed across the table. Not wasting another second I started piling food onto the plate infront of me. The elf-girl stared wide-eyed - Arwen obviously didn't have my excellent appetite. I was, however, disheartened to see that there was no ketchup. I guess a real tomato could work instead... I shovelled the food down quickly, not wanting to give the elf a chance to start up a conversation. She was just opening her mouth to speak when suddenly the large doors opened and in walked another elf, though I could tell right away that this one was different; he was taller than most and seemed to hold an air of authority about him. His long, dark hair was pulled back from his face by two braids joining at the back - seemingly what was in fashion with the elves at the moment - and he wore a delicate silver circlet around his head. This guy was important, probably that elf at the council-thingy with the crazy eyebrows, only this guy didn't have the crazy eyebrows.

Spotting me he walked over. Shit, he's my dad, isn't he? Oh God, oh God, what am I going to do? I wiped the tomato juice from the corner of my mouth and went for a smile. Shit, I hope I don't have anything stuck in my teeth! Can that even happen to elves? They seem so perfect, maybe leftover food just dissolves in their mouths. Gross, what is wrong with my imagination? He arrived at my spot and said in a quiet voice, 'Goodmorning, Arwen. May I speak with you?'

I swallowed nervously and said,' Of course.' I got up and followed him out of the room. He led me through another hall and into a beautiful office, the large windows looking out into a beautifull valley filled with waterfalls and lushious gardens and amazing elvish buildings. I made a mental note to explore outside when I had the chance, if I had the chance. He closed the door and took a seat behind his large desk, gesturing for me to sit in the comfy-looking chair opposite, which I did only too happily. Aaaah, this feels good. If only they had made chairs like this when I had been at school, and this is what it felt like - being at school in the Headmaster's office, nervously awaiting your fate. Phew, I could feel the cold-sweats coming already.

The important elf was giving me a hard stare. What was his name again? I knew I had it somewhere. E-something? Ethan? No, that's not very elvish. Ha, Elvis! Definitely not! I wonder how he would react if I started to call him Elvis? Dammit, Chloe! Think daughterly-like! 'Arwen,' he started, 'are you feeling well this morning?'

'Of course I am, er, father,' I said. 'I just had a rough night.' He raised his eyebrows at this.

'I would not have brought it up if not for Elrohir mentioning it earlier.' Stupid rat! Knew I couldn't trust that guy! 'I thought he was merely being foolish and trying to play some sort of prank, but seeing you now makes me wonder...' He was giving me that stare again - it was as if he was reading my mind! I tried to act calm and collected, but found I couldn't look him in the eye.

'You're right, father - I have not been myself this morning. I just haven't been able to sleep recently because I've been so worried about-' Damn, what was Scruffy's name again? 'em, my betrothed.' This seemed to work as Elvis sat back in his chair and gave me a sympathetic look.

'You have no need to worry, Arwen. Estel is very capable of looking after himself. He will return safely.' Estel? Seriously? That was the name of the scruffy guy? Isn't it a girl's name? I thought it was something beginning with A, Arathon maybe? Oh well, apparently his name was Estel now... At least I was off the hook with Elvis, for now. 'It may also ease your mind to know that Lord Glorfindel is searching for Estel, who is hopefully with the hobbits,' Elvis addded. 'He will be sure to find and aid them.'

'Great- I mean, that is wonderful news, father.' Keep smiling. 'I'm sorry, father, but I must excuse myself - personal matters.'

'Of course, I shall not keep you. Oh, and if you see those brothers of yours do tell them to come and speak with me.'

'No prob- uh, certaintly.' I got up from the comfy chair and left the room, relieved to see that he was no longer giving me ''the stare'', only writing on a strange-looking piece of paper. I shut the door quietly behind me and breathed a sigh of relief. I had passed, though God knows what I was going to do when I actually met that Estel guy. First thing's first though; I needed to try and remember all that I could about The Lord of The Rings.

I found a lovely spot in one of the gardens, and going against my nature, had chosen a secluded area. I was sitting against a tree, flowers surrounding me on every side, and trying desperately to recall the events of the film. Think, Chloe, think. What can you remember? Only images of Beautiful Boromir came to mind. Mmmmm... No! Don't get distracted! Okay, let's think basic. What was the name of the first film? Something about a fellowship? Yes! That was it! The Fellowship of The Ring! Success! So there's a fellowship involved... No shit Sherlock. And I know the outline of the story is to destroy the ring... Yes, I remember now; they formed a fellowship in order to destroy the evil ring! Phew, I feel I've made great progress.

That must be why they keep going on about getting the hobbits here safely; the one with the ridiculously big eyes has the evil ring. It's all starting to make sense now. So the hobbits and Scruffy arrive, and after that is the council where the fellowship is formed! Becky would be so proud. Now I need to remember who's actually in the Fellowship. Boromir obviously, then the hobbits - four of them I think - then Orlando Bloom, Scruffy... Oh! And the wizard! Gandalf! Who else? The dwarf! That's it! I got them all! We are making great progress, Chloe! Right, so I think that's all I need to know for now.

I gave a sudden squee of excitement - I was going to meet Boromir! He better show up soon. I looked up and saw two elves making their way towards me, probably wondering why Arwen was sitting in a patch of flowers, waving her arms in the air, and squeeing. I thought it best to not get trapped in conversation with them so I smiled and waved, making my way back to the house. I needed to do some more research.

About a week later I found myself much better equipped with information. I had been studying the maps in the library and now knew that I was in Rivendell, and I had even learnt the names of more places. I had also learnt, from various conversations, that I was daughter of Lord Elrond - not Elvis - Half-elven, sister to Elladan and Elrohir (who I was getting on very well with), that my mother had died many years ago - so I knew not to bring that up in a conversation. My grandmother was Lady Galadriel, which I thought was pretty cool (I had been reading up on her - she's awesome). And thanks to my excellent memory I knew my way around the place pretty well, and had even learnt the names of loads of the elves. I had even met the old hobbit, Bilbo. He had plenty of interesting stories to tell, and seemed to be delighted in finding someone who actually wanted to sit and listen to him all day (I'm a sucker for stories), he also had a shitload of gossip.

However; something still felt wrong, like I was stealing Arwen's life. I had had time to get to know Arwen as a person (in a strange way) through being her, and I now had great respect for her; I did not want to screw up her life. I was really of hoping that this wasn't a permanent thing, and that things would eventually go back to normal. I still couldn't wait to see Boromir though. Surely he was going to show up soon?

It was just then that I heard a commotion coming from outside in the courtyard. Gathering my dress I ran out to see what was happening. I arrived to see an elf carrying what looked to be an unconscious child in his arms, but the smart part of me was saying that this was probably Bug Eyes, the ringbearer. I would have to stop calling him that - I'm sure he doesn't look like Elijah Wood. They carried him off inside, no doubt to be healed - Elrond was supposed to be remarkable at that. Oh great, this meant the others would be coming soon. Just bloody perfect. I was going to have to finally meet my future husband. Well I would try and stay away for as long as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>I know - it's even shorter than the last one and I promised they would be longer, but I really wanted to put this chapter up tonight, and right now my eyes are streaming with tiredness. We'll be meeting the Fellowship next chapter :D Don't forget to leave a review! <strong>


End file.
